DOLL
by F.Freyja
Summary: Dan kedua mata merah darah itu pun menutup untuk selamanya tepat setelah menyambut uluran tangan dari sosok pemuda tampan berambut coklat yang menjemputnya. Sosok yang sangat dicintainya, sosok Light. LAST CHAPTER-END OF THE END UPDATE!
1. Daikirai yo, Beyond Birthday!

**Title** : Doll

**Autor** : Ichimaru Akito

**Genre** : Romance/Angst

**Rating** : T – M (bingung sama ratingnya)

**Pairing** : Beyond x Light

**Disclaimer** : kalo saya punya death note , populasi guru bakan menurun drastis ! wkwkwkwkwkwk~ *digaplok kumpulan guru*

**Warning** : SHOUNEN-AI mengarah pada YAOI , OOC , EYD yang aneh , dan beberapa keanehan lainnya

**A/N** :

Umm, sebenernya ini fanfic merupakan rombakan cerita fanfic saya yang berjudul "aishiteru" . hooo, saya mau mencoba merombak fanfic itu dengan menjadikan Light sebagai pengganti Freya ! yaaaiii ~ shounen-ai jadinya ! xDDD

Mohon kritik dan saran setelah membaca fanfic ini , dan maaf kalo bahasanya aneh, atau ketikannya ga bener .. ^^

**'mind'**

**"talk"**

**Summary :**

_"Light … Kau mau membantuku kan ? Kau mau membuat keluargamu bahagia kan ?" pertanyaan itu seakan mendesak Light, mendesaknya dan membuatnya untuk menjauhi kata tidak. Light hanya bisa mengangguk, ia menyayangi keluarganya. Ia ingin membahagiakan keluarganya, walaupun itu artinya ia harus menjadi budak dan menyerahkan dirinya pada seseorang._

_Seseorang …_

_Seseorang yang akan menjadi orang yang paling dibenci Light, karena Light tahu ia sangat mencintai orang itu._

* * *

**DOLL**

* * *

**Chapter 1 ~ Daikirai yo , Beyond Birthday !**

"TIDAK !! Lepaskan aku !! Ayah !! Apa maksudnya ini ?!" seorang pemuda tampan dengan fisik yang sempurna, berambut coklat almond dan bermata coklat terang berteriak sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari dua orang pria yang berbadan besar yang sedang menyeretnya.

"Light…maaf…maaf Light , ini untuk keluarga kita…" seorang pria tua menjawab dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Ia menunduk seakan menyesali pemanadngan yang terjadi dihadapannya.

"Ayah…ayah…jangan…jangan jual aku…" Light masih mencoba melepaskan dirinya, namun pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok pria tua dihadapannya, sosok ayahnya, sosok Yagami Shoichiro yang terus menatap lantai.

"Lepas ! Lepas ! Ayah ! Lepaskan aku !!!" Light mengerang frustasi. Tenaganya tak berguna melawan dua pria yang menyeretnya. Semakin lama ia semakin jauh dari sosok ayahnya yang hanya diam melihat ia diseret paksa. Tentu saja, ayahnya sendiri yang menjualnya. Menjual putra kebanggaannya pada seorang tuan muda kaya untuk membayar hutang – hutangnya yang menumpuk.

"Ayah…ayah…" semakin lama suara Light semakin lemas. Ia tahu sudah tidak ada harapan untuk lari sekarang. Ia memang berkata pada ayahnya jika ia akan melakukan segala cara untuk menyelamatkan ayahnya, dan juga keluarganya. Namun ia tidak menyangka jika ayahnya akan menjualnya, menjualnya untuk menjadikan dirinya seorang budak.

Light tidak dapat berpikir apa – apa sekarang. Otak jeniusnya terasa membeku. Ia masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia bahkan tidak sadar ketika dua orang pria yang menyeretnya sudah memasukan dirinya, atau lebih tepat melemparnya ke dalam sebuah mobil hitam yang terparkir di halaman rumahnya.

"Saatnya mengantarmu pada sang raja." Ucap salah seorang dari pria yang menyeretnya tadi. Mendengar kata – kata pria itu entah kenapa Light merasa takut. Light bukan orang yang penakut. Ia adalah seorang pria sempurna dengan keberanian dan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Namun enatah mengapa saat ini ia merasa ia akan menghadapi sesuatu, atau seseorang yang berbeda.

* * *

Seorang pria muda dengan rambut hitam berantakan dan mata semerah darah berdiri di sebuah balkon kamar yang mewah. Ia menatap sebuah mobil hitam yang baru saja memasuki pekarangan rumah-yang tampak seperti istana-nya. Ketika mobil itu berhenti ia dapat melihat seorang pria tampan dengan rambut coklat almond diseret paksa keluar dari mobil hitam itu. Sebuah senyum-atau lebih tepatnya seringai- tersungging di bibirnya.

"Saatnya mencicipi mainan baru." ucapnya pelan sambil beranjak dari balkon kamar yang mewah itu.

* * *

"Lepass ! Brengsek kalian ! Lepass !!" Light terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari dua orang yang kini kembali menyeretnya ke dalam sebuah rumah-yang tampak seperti istana-. Ia semakin lama semakin merasa lelah, entah sudah berapa kali ia mencoba melepaskan diri, namun usahanya selalu sia – sia.

"Sebentar lagi sang raja akan datang. Jadilah boneka yang manis dan memuaskan !" ucap salah satu pria yang menyeret Light disertai dengan tawa kecil yang mengejek.

Setelah Light mendengar kata – kata itu entah mengapa ia merasa ada sebuah rasa takut yang muncul. Rasa takut untuk menghadapi orang yang akan ditemuinya. Seseorang yang ia tahu sangat sadis, tuan muda kaya raya yang misterius.

"Kalian sangat lama." Sebuah suara memecah keheningan singkat di aula megah itu. Kedua mata Light membulat ketika mendengar suara baritone yang melangkah mendekat ke arahnya. Tanpa ia sadari tubuhnya gemetar, gemetar hanya karena sebuah suara.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Master Beyond Birthday." Terdengar suara dengan nada sopan dari pria yang tadi menyeret Light. Kedua pria itu membungkukkan badannya pada sosok yang baru datang, sosok Beyond Birthday. Saat itu Light benar – benar tidak mampu mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat calon Masternya itu.

"Hm.. inikah boneka baruku ? Yagami Light, tampan dan sempurna. Semoga saja ia bukan boneka yang membosankan." Beyond berkata sambil menyeringai. Ia menyentuh dagu Light, kemudian mengangkatnya sehingga mata coklat Light bertatapan dengan mata merahnya. Hal yang membuat Light semakin membatu.

"Sepertinya tadi ia sangat berisik, kenapa sekarang jadi seperti boneka hah ? Tapi tak apa, ia memang akan jadi bonekaku mulai sekarang." Beyond terus menatap Light, lalu dengan gerakan cepat ia mencium Light dengan kasar. Membuat Light semakin terkejut.

Setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka, Beyond kembali mengeluarkan seringainya. Ia lalu memerintahkan dua orang pria yang dari tadi menahan gerak Light untuk membawa Light ke sebuah kamar. Kamar yang akan ditempati Light mulai sekarang. Light hanya bisa terpaku, ia sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk bicara, apalagi untuk melawan. Beyond membuatnya merasa benar – benar menjadi seorang boneka.

* * *

Sebuah kamar mewah bernuansa merah darah menjadi pemandangan yang dapat dilihat Light sekarang. Ia menatap penuh ketakutan pada kamar yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya mulai sekarang. Kamar yang akan mengurungnya, dan kamar yang akan menjadi saksi bisu atas apa yang akan terjadi pada Light nanti.

Light diseret paksa memasuki kamar mewah itu. Ia sudah tidak menampakkan perlawanan lagi sekarang. Ia sudah tidak bisa melawan. Ia hanya bisa pasrah ketika dua pria brengsek itu mengikat tangannya di sandaran tempat tidur berseprai merah darah. Menyusul kedua kakinya yang diikat di masing masing tiang di ujung tempat tidur. Light tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Pekerjaannya akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Pekerjaan yang ia lakukan demi ayahnya, demi perusahaan ayahnya, demi keluarganya.

Setelah mengikat tangan dan kaki Light, kedua pria itu pergi meninggalkan Light sendiri. Light hanya bisa menatap langit – langit kamar gelap itu.

'ini hanya mimpi buruk …'

"Tidak…"

'aku akan segera bangun…'

"Tidak…"

"Tidak…"

"Tidak…" Light hanya bisa menggumam pelan. Kejeniusannya membuatnya sadar bahwa ini semua bukan mimpi. Namun ia juga tahu, kejeniusannya tak akan berguna sekarang.

'ini demi keluargaku…'

'demi ayah…'

Ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini.

Pikiran – pikiran yang terus memenuhi kepala Light membuatnya merasa sangat lelah, sampai akhirnya ia terlelap dengan tubuhnya yang masih terikat. Ia tidak menyadari jika ada sepasang mata merah darah yang terus menatapnya.

* * *

"Sudah bangun, Light ?" suara baritone itu sukses membuat kedua mata Light-yang baru saja bangun dari tidur singkatnya- membulat.

"Ka…Kau…"

"Panggil aku Master Beyond Birthday, _new doll_…" ucapnya lagi sambil menyeringai. Ia menatap lapar pada Light yang masih terikat dengan kuat.

"Akan kutunjukkan tugas yang harus kau jalani mulai sekarang." Sebuah tawa sadis mengiringi kata – kata yang membuat Light merinding itu.

"Dan kau pasti memanggilku master setelah ini …"

"Aku…Lepas…Lepaskan aku…" Light berkata pelan. Ia tahu hal yang ia lakukan adalah untuk menyelamatkan keluarganya, namun ia juga tidak bisa membohongi dirinya yang tidak ingin melakukan hal ini.

"Tidak. Shoichiro bodoh itu yang telah menjualmu. Tentu saja kau milikku sekarang."

Light tahu. Light tahu ayahnya yang menjualnya pada Beyond. Sebuah fakta yang terasa sangat menyakitkan.

'aku milikknya sekarang…'

'aku adalah bonekanya…'

'tidak…aku tidak mau…'

"Nee…Light. Sekarang saatnya aku melakukan apa yang aku suka." Suara Beyond membuyarkan lamunan Light. Ia bisa menangkap dengan jelas maksud dari kata – kata pria dihadapannya.

"Jangannn…" Light berusaha berontak. Tali yang mengikat tubuhnya membuatnya tak bisa banyak bergerak.

Kedua tangan Beyond mendekat ke arahnya. Menyentuh lehernya. Lalu turun untuk membuka kancing kemejanya satu per satu. Tubuh Light gemetar sekarang. Dalam waktu yang tidak lama seluruh kancing kemeja Light telah terbuka. Menampakkan kesempurnaan fisik yang dimilikinya. Beyond memandang kagum-dan lapar- pada pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Sepertinya tidak salah aku membelimu." Beyond berkata tepat di telinga Light. Membuat Light merinding.

"Jangan…kumohon…jangan…" Light hanya bisa berkata pelan. Ia tahu, ia sangat tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Tenang saja. Menurutlah, atau aku akan memaksamu menurut padaku."

Light menatap horror pada mata merah darah yang seakan menguncinya itu.

"Buat aku merasa puas, Light."

'tidak…'

'hentikan…'

'sakit…'

'tidak…'

'sakit…'

'dia tertawa…'

'dia menyeringai…'

'sakit…'

'dia tidak berhenti…'

'dia sangat kasar…'

'hentikan…'

'aku benci…'

'aku benci sentuhannya…'

'aku benci tatapan matanya…'

'aku benci kata – katanya…'

'aku benci…'

'_aku membencinya_…'

Hanya jeritan dan teriakkan dari Light yang terdengar. Light sudah tidak mampu berbicara lagi. Rasa sakit yang terus dirsakannya, air mata yang terus keluar dari matanya, teriakkan yang hanya bisa menjadi luapan rasa sakitnya.

Semakin lama Light merasa tubuhnya semakin melemas. Ia sudah tidak bisa melawan.

"Mas…ter…"

"Mas…ter…hen…ti…kan…"

Master Beyond Birthday …

Seseorang yang akan menjalankan hidup Light mulai sekarang. Seseorang yang tak kan bisa dilawan Light.

Seseorang yang sangat dibenci Light …

Walaupun ia tidak tahu jika rasa benci tidak akan menemaninya selamanya …

- T S U Z U K U -

* * *

Daikirai yo : aku membencimu

Yaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy !!!

Susah banget dapet inspirasi …

Jadi aneh gini dah …

Yasudah , saya mohon kritik dan sarannya saja …

Mau flame juga gpp kok . tapi flame nya yang membangun ya !!

Hhehe …

Ini memang rombakan cerita "Aishiteru" , tapi jadinya cerita ini lebih panjang dan lebih jelas (mungkin). xDDD

Okok …

Terima kasih jika ada yang mau membaca , apa lagi me-ripyu ..

xDDD

Arigatou gozaimasu

-Ichimaru Akito-


	2. Aishiteru yo, Beyond Birthday!

**Title : Doll**

**Autor : Ichimaru Akito**

**Genre : Romance/Angst**

**Rating : M saja lah..**

**Pairing : Beyond x Light**

**Disclaimer : yang jelas bukan punya saya !!**

**Warning : SHOUNEN-AI mengarah ke YAOI , OOC , EYD yang tidak sempurna , dan beberapa keanehan lainnya**

**A/N :**

Setelah pulang dari jogja saya baru melanjutkan fanfic ini, hhaha~ walaupun ide cerita yang tadinya sudah ada di pikiran saya sempat ketinggalan di Jogja .. -.- dan juga sempat bermasalah dengan komputer saya. Akhirnya saya bisa melanjutkan fanfic ini. Nyahahaahah~

Nuansanya memang berbeda dengan chapter pertama, perubahan perasaan Light juga sangat drastis di chapter ini. Tapi ini sesuai dengan kata – kata yang saya tulis di akhir chapter pertama, hhehehe.

Jadi, mohon maaf jika chapter ini jadi aneh*memang dasarnya sudah aneh kok!*. saya juga lagi banyak pikiran. xDDD

_Baiklah, sebelum memulai chapter kedua, saya ingin membalas review dulu. Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnyaaaa~_

**Neko battler :**

Haa.. iya, kali ini tokohnya Light! xD sankyuu senpai! ... UWAPHAAA?! Sebenernya ga mau bikin adegan kaya gitu! Tapi terpaksa untuk menjelaskan ceritaaaaaa *ditimpuk* .

Saya juga ga jadi minta dibikinin lemon untuk chapter ini, hhehe .. xD

**Natsu_no_ai :**

Phew~ tidak kasihankah dirimu pada Light? Nyahahahah~ sankyuu ai! xD

**Mikan..- :**

Ugyaaaaaaaaaaa~ Uke kuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!! *hagu kissu* *ditendang*

Sankyuu~ kok pada mau Light menderita yah?

**Orange Burst :**

Sankyuu ya atas reviewnya xDDD

Lemon? Detail? Err, sebenernya ga niat bikin lemon, hhehe. Tapi untuk menjelaskan cerita aja makanya diselipin lemon. Xp

Hoo … iya, endingnya memang saya buat sedikit berbeda.

Sankyuu

**Kuchiki Uchiha :**

Wahwah, mimisan .. *ngasih tissue*

Ini updetannya. xD

**Kurored :**

Sankyuu untuk reviewnya.

**Rai2-chan :**

Kau yang di fb kan?

Ini saya lanjutkan, hhehe. Meskipun ide cerita sempat tertinggal di Jogja, xppp.

**Lovetta :**

Saya juga mauuuuuuuuuuuuu. *digorok Beyond*

'mind'

"talk"

Kata – kata yang diberi efek bold dan italic merupakan pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepada Light dari hatinya.

_**

* * *

**_

Summary :

_**Tahukah kau jika kau mulai menaruh dirinya di hatimu?**_

_**Tahukah kau jika ia mulai mengisi ruang kosong yang kau miliki itu?**_

_**Tahukah kau jika ia mulai merebut hati mu?**_

_**Tahukah kau jika kau mulai mencintainya, Light?**_

**_

* * *

_**

**DOLL**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapters 2 ~ Aishiteru yo, Beyond Birthday!**

Light Yagami …

Seorang mahasiswa jenius dari salah satu universitas ternama di Tokyo. Seorang pria berumur sembilan belas tahun yang memiliki fisik sempurna, dan kepintaran di atas – rata. Walaupun ibunya, Sachiko Yagami sudah tiada, namun Light tetap menjadi anak yang kuat dan tegar. Karena ia tahu, ia masih harus menjaga Sayu, adiknya yang tiga tahun lebih muda dari Light.

Semua status dan kehidupan Light bersama keluarganya hanya menjadi sebuah masa lalu dan kenangan sekarang. Setelah perusahaan ayahnya menderita kerugian besar, dan hutang yang semakin menumpuk, Light tahu ia harus menolong keluarganya. Walaupun ia tidak menyangka jika ayahnya menjualnya demi mendapatkan uang untuk membayar hutang – hutangnya.

Kehidupan Light berubah total seiring dengan statusnya yang juga berubah. Light bukan lagi seorang mahasiswa jenius yang dipuja para dosen dan mahasiswi. Light bukan lagi seorang kakak yang akan selalu mengajari Sayu jika Sayu kesulitan dengan tugas sekolahnya. Tidak lagi …

Light yang sekarang adalah seorang_ 'slave'_, atau bisa disebut 'boneka'. Boneka, salah satu boneka dari banyak boneka yang dimiliki masternya. Boneka yang tinggal di sangkar emas beralas sutra. Boneka yang hanya memiliki satu pekerjaan untuk dilakukan, memberikan apa yang diminta sang master. Boneka yang harus menuruti segala permintaan sang master, boneka yang harus selalu melayani sang master.

Ya, Light yang sekarang hanyalah sebuah boneka pemuas untuk masternya, Beyond Birthday.

Jika ia boleh memilih, ia tidak akan mau menjadi boneka pemuas seperti saat ini. Ia akan memilih kehidupannya yang dulu. Namun inilah jalan yang harus ditempuhnya demi menyelamatkan keluarganya. Demi menyelamatkan Sayu, dan ayahnya. Jika ia tetap menjadi boneka untuk Beyond, keluarganya akan terus mendapatkan bayaran atas pekerjaan Light, dan dengan bayaran yang diterima itu, keluarganya tidak akan hancur di tangan rentenir yang terus menagih hutang pada ayahnya.

Menjadi boneka akan menyelamatkan keluarganya …

Namun Light tidak menyadari jika keluarga bukanlah satu – satunya alasan untuk tetap menjadi boneka.

_**

* * *

**_

"Ah, tuan Light. Jika anda menginginkan sesuatu, anda tinggal memanggil saya saja." Seru seorang pelayan ketika melihat Light sedang membuat secangkir kopi di dapur.

"Tidak apa – apa. Aku bisa membuat kopi sendiri." Ucap Light pelan sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Apa anda baik – baik saja ?" Tanya sang pelayan ketika melihat Light berjalan dengan ekspresi menahan sakit. "Saya tahu master bukan orang yang lembut."

Light menoleh ke arah pelayan tersebut sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku tahu." Ucapnya.

"Apa anda membenci master ?"

"Sebagai boneka aku tidak boleh membencinya. Aku hanya boleh melayaninya." Light menjawab dengan nada dingin, lalu berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Kamar yang menjadi sangkar emasnya selama sebulan ini.

_**

* * *

**_

_- Light's POV -_

Sebulan yang menyakitkan. Sebulan yang menyedihkan.

Entah kenapa sebulan terasa seperti setahun di tempat ini, di istana yang memuakkan ini.

Ternyata sudah sebulan aku menjadi boneka untuk pria itu. Sudah sebulan sejak ia meniduriku untuk pertama kalinya. Kenangan yang menyakitkan, memuakkan, kenangan yang ingin kulupakan!

Setelah malam itu pun ia sering datang ke kamarku. Tidak selalu untuk tidur denganku memang, terkadang ia hanya menyuruhku memberikan sebuah penampilan yang sebenarnya sangat tidak ingin kulakukan. Terkadang juga ia datang untuk menyiksaku, begitu aku menyebut perlakuannya yang kasar. Ia memang kasar, sangat malah.

Selama sebulan ini entah sudah berapa kali aku tidur dengannya. Seperti tadi malam. Ia datang dan langsung menyerangku. Karena sekarang aku adalah bonekanya, aku hanya menurutinya. Aku tidak boleh melawannya.

Aku tidak boleh melawan orang yang sangat ingin kulawan. Orang yang sangat kubenci. Orang yang sudah mengubah duniaku, meskipun itu bukan sepenuhnya salah dia. Ayahku yang menjualku. Namun aku tetap membencinya. Aku membenci pria misterius yang selalu memakan _strawberry jam_ itu, aku membenci pria yang selalu menyeringai dan tertawa dengan kejam itu.

Aku benci dia!

_Light's POV -end-_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Tahukah kau jika membenci seseorang bisa membuatmu mencintai orang itu?**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Hm? Mengunjungi makam ibumu?" Tanya seorang pria bermata merah darah ketika Light berkata, atau meminta izin untuk mengunjungi makam ibunya.

"Iya, sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke makam ibuku. Lagipula sudah sebulan aku tidak keluar dari rumah ini. Aku tidak akan kabur darimu. Jadi, apa boleh aku pergi?"

"Apa yang kudapat jika aku mengizinkanmu?" Sekarang pria itu menyeringai, memperlihatkan senyum iblis pada bonekanya, yang menatapnya dengan tenang. Sebulan bersama Beyond membuat Light terbiasa dengan sifat masternya itu.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan kau dapat, master." Light tersenyum, sebuah senyuman palsu yang melengkapi jawabannya.

"_Aa, souka_*. Baiklah, kau boleh pergi dan harus kembali sebelum malam." Beyond kembali menyeringai, lalu mendekati Light dan menciumnya dengan kasar. Menyebabkan sebuah luka baru di bibir Light. "Aku akan menunggu hadiahku, Light."

Setelah ciuman kasar itu, Light tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Beyond, memandanganya dengan tatapan mengundang, lalu mulai membuka kancing kemejanya sendiri satu per satu.

"Kau menjadi seorang ahli dengan cepat, Light." Seringai tak lepas dari wajah master yang berambut hitam berantakan itu. Ia memandang dengan tatapan 'lapar' pada boneka yang akan memberikan sebuah pertunjukkan untuknya itu.

"Ini semua khusus untukmu." Ucapan Light menjadi awal dari permainan malam itu.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Tahukah kau jika kau mulai menaruh dirinya di hatimu?**_

_**

* * *

**_

Light berjalan santai menuju makan ibunya. Sudah sebulan ia tidak menikmati udara segar seperti sekarang ini. Tadinya Light ingin mengajak Sayu untuk pergi bersamanya, namun Beyond tidak mengijinkannya. Beyond berkata bahwa Light miliknya sekarang, bukan milik keluarganya ataupun orang lain. Jadi ia tidak diijinkan untuk berhubungan dengan orang yang berada di luar rumah rumah-yang tampak seperti istana- itu, termasuk dengan keluarganya sedniri.

Setelah sampai di makam ibunya, Light segera membersihkan makam itu. Ia terus berpikir jika sekarang ibunya masih hidup, tentunya ia tidak akan seperti ini. Ibunya pasti tidak akan membiarkan Light dijual. Ibunya pasti akan melindunginya.

Menjelang siang hari Light masih berada di depan makam ibunya. Ia terduduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu ia mulai bercerita, becerita tentang hal yang terjadi padanya, bercerita tentang ayahnya, bercerita tentang masternya, dan bercerita tentang kehidupan yang dijalaninya saat ini. Tanda disadari, air mata Light menetes. Air matanya terus mengalir tanpa henti, membasahi wajahnya. Ia tidak pernah menangisi kehidupannya saat ini di depan orang lain, kecuali saat malam pertama bersama Beyond. Namun saat ini, ia benar – benar tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya. Ia merasa bahwa ibunya benar – benar ada di hadapannya saat ini, mendengarkan ceritanya, tersenyum lembut kepadanya, dan menenangkannya.

"_Okaasan*_…" Light bergumam pelan. Ia sudah lebih tenang sekarang, setelah meluapkan perasaannya tadi. "Aku pergi dulu."

Light pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan makam ibunya. Ia tahu kemana ia harus pergi-atau pulang- sekarang. Ia harus kembali pada masternya, karena ia tahu ia tidak akan bisa lari dari seorang Beyond Birthday.

* * *

_**Tahukah kau jika kehidupan selalu punya kejutan untukmu?**_

* * *

Light baru beranjak beberapa langkah dari makam ibunya, namun ia merasa jika ada seseorang-atau lebih- yang mengikutinya. Sebenarnya ia sudah merasakan hal itu dari tadi, namun ia berusaha menepis perasaan tidak nyaman itu. Sekarang ia benar – benar yakin ada yang mengikutinya.

Light mempercepat langkahnya, walaupun wajahnya tetap berusaha untuk menunjukkan ketenangan. Matanya menatap tajam pada sekelilingnya, berusaha menangkap bayangan sosok yang mengikutinya sejak tadi.

'Beyond kah?' Light berpikir dalam hati. Entah kenapa ia tahu bukan Beyond yang mengikutinya. Ia merasakan adanya aura berbeda saat ini. Bukan aura yang biasa dia rasakan jika Beyond berada di dekatnya.

'Ini bahaya.'

Dugaannya benar. Tak lama setelah Light melangkah lebih cepat, muncul beberapa sosok yang langsung mengepung Light. Mereka berpenampilan seperti bodyguard, atau orang suruhan yang biasa terdapat di kelompok mafia. Mata Light membulat ketika melihat jumlah orang yang mengepungnya. Mereka berjumlah sekitar sepuluh orang. Bertubuh kekar dan bermuka garang.

"Apa mau kalian?" Light bertanya dengan nada dingin. Kumpulan orang yang tampak seperti pagar yang mengelilingi Light itu tidak menjawab.

"Minggir." Light berkata lagi. Namun sekali lagi orang – orang itu tetap diam. Sampai akhirnya Light mendengar sebuah suara yang datang dari belakang pagar manusia itu.

"Yagami Light. Tak kusangka dia punya boneka semenarik dirimu." Sebuah suara yang mirip dengan suara yang dikenalnya. Sebuah suara yang mirip dengan suara yang mengikatnya. Sebuah suara yang mirip dengan suara Beyond Birthday.

Kumpulan orang – orang yang mengelilingi Light itupun bergeser. Menampakkan sosok yang tadi tersembunyi. Sosok yang membuat Light terkejut, Beyond Birthday.

Bukan, itu bukan Beyond Birthday. Dia memang sangat mirip dengan Beyond, namun ada satu perbedaan yang sangat mencolok. Pria yang ada dihadapan Light saat ini memiliki bola mata yang berwarna hitam. Bukan merah darah seperti milik Beyond.

"Siapa kau?" Light bertanya ketika pria itu melangkah mendekatinya.

"Kau tahu aku bukan dia ya? Kau terlalu sempurna untuk menjadi bonekanya, Light." Pria itu berkata tanpa ekspresi. Tidak ada seringai seperti milik Beyond, hanya ada wajah tanpa ekspresi dan bola mata hitam kelam yang menatap lekat pada Light.

Pria itu berhenti ketika jaraknya dan Light hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Light. Light hanya diam dan memasang tatapan tajamnya. Menunggu pria itu memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Hm, aku ya. Perkenalkan, aku L Lawliet. Aku ini …" Belum sempat pria bernama Lawliet itu menyelesaikan kata – katanya, sebuah suara yang sudah dikenal Light menyela.

"Saudara kembarku yang selalu mencari informasi tentangku. Benar Lawli?" Light menoleh pada pemilik suara yang tak lain adalah Beyond, masternya. Sebuah seringai menjadi penutup kata – katanya. "Aku datang untuk menjemput Light. Dia milikku, Lawli." Beyond berkata sambil melangkah mendekati Light. Lalu ia menggenggam tangan Light, menariknya menjauh dari Lawliet.

"Aa, iya. Dia milikmu, Beyond." Lawliet menatap saudara kembarnya dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresinya. Ia mengayunkan tangannya, memberi isyarat kepada para bodyguardnya untuk minggir dan memberi jalan pada Light dan Beyond. Kesempatan yang tidak disia – siakan oleh Beyond. Ia segera menarik Light pergi, membiarkan Lawliet menatap punggungnya dan punggung Light yang semakin menjauh.

'Beyond, ia datang. Kenapa? Kenapa aku mengharapkan ia datang? Kenapa aku merasa tenang setelah ia datang? Kenapa hanya ia yang sempat kupirkan?

* * *

**_Tahukah kau jika ia mulai mengisi ruang kosong yang kau miliki itu?_**

* * *

"Master, dia.. saudara kembarmu, benarkah itu?" Light bertanya pada Beyond yang duduk di sampingnya. Mereka sudah berada di limousine mewah milik Beyond sekarang.

Beyond menatap Light, kemudian menyeringai. "Tentu saja, akhirnya dia datang. Adik kecilku, Lawliet."

"Adik? Bukankah dia saudara kembarmu?" Light menatap heran pada masternya.

"Iya. Tapi tentu saja aku lebih tua beberapa menit darinya. Lama juga aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Dia sudah besar sekarang." Beyond balas menatap Light. Seringai belum hilang dari wajahnya. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Light, kemudian kemudian menawan bibir Light dalam sebuah ciuman singkat. "Kau tahu kenapa dia datang, Light?" Sekarang seringai sudah tak tampak di wajahnya.

Light kembali menatap heran pada masternya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah masternya sebelum berkata, "Aku tidak tahu. Jadi, kenapa dia datang..padaku, master?"

"Hmm, harusnya dia datang padaku, untuk membunuhku.." Beyond kembali menunjukkan seringai iblisnya sebentar, lalu menatap dalam pada pemuda tampan yang menatapnya. "Tapi ternyata dia memang tertarik padamu, dia menginginkanmu, Light. Dia pasti akan merebutmu setelah aku tidak ada."

"Apa maksudmu?" Light bertanya, sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak dijawan oleh Beyond. Mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Beyond. Beyond segera turun dari limousine mewahnya. Meninggalkan Light yang terduduk dengan rasa penasaran dan pertanyaan yang memenuhi pikirannya.

"Dan kenapa kau datang saat itu, master?"

* * *

Sudah beberapa hari sejak Light bertemu dengan Lawliet, yang diketahui Light sebagai adik kembar Beyond. Sejak pertemuannya dengan Lawliet, Light merasa sekarang masternya itu lebih posesif kepadanya. Entah apa yang terjadi antara Lawliet dengan masternya, ia tidak mengerti.

Hari ini, Beyond meminta Light untuk menemaninya sehari penuh. Padahal biasanya Beyond hanya meminta Light untuk menemaninya di malam hari, tentu saja untuk tidur dengannya. Namun hari ini Beyond meminta Light untuk datang ke kamarnya pada pagi hari.

Hari ini juga Light benar – benar ingin menanyakan maksud dari kata – kata Beyond beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Master, tidak biasanya master memanggilku pagi – pagi begini." Light menghampiri Beyond yang terduduk di sofa yang terletak di dekat jendela kamarnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, my Light." Beyond menyeringai melihat kedatangan Light. Light mendekatkan dirinya pada Beyond dan menciumnya dengan lembut. "Pertanyaan terlihat jelas di wajahmu, Light." Ucap Beyond setelah Light melepaskan ciumannya.

"Bagaimana jika kau mulai menjelaskan, Master? Aku tahu itu tidak gratis. Kau akan dapatkan yang kauinginkan dariku." Light menatap dalam pada pria di hadapannya itu.

"Kau memang anak pintar, Light."

Beyond memulai penjelasannya pada Light. Ia memberitahu Light kalau Lawliet memang adik kembarnya, yang sudah terpisah selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Adik kembar yang dulu ditinggalkan oleh Beyond. Dulu Lawliet dan Beyond memang tinggal bersama, namun kedua orang tua mereka mengalami pertengkaran hebat, yang disebabkan oleh ibu mereka yang berselingkuh. Pertengkaran hebat dalam keluarga mereka berakhir dengan kematian sang ibu yang dibunuh oleh ayah mereka sendiri. Beyond yang melihat kematian ibunya membunuh ayahnya sendiri di hadapan Lawliet.

"Dan adik kembarmu itu tidak tahu alasan dari semua kejadian yang terjadi kan?" Light berkata pelan. "Dia menganggap kau membunuh ayah kalian, atau bahkan dia menganggap kau membunuh kedua orang tua kalian?"

"Tepat. Dia menganggap aku membunuh kedua orang tua kami. Ia tidak tahu tentang perselingkuhan ibu, ataupun ayah yang membunuh ibu. Yang ku ingat ia berteriak histeris ketika melihatku berlumuran darah, lalu ia berusaha menusukku dengan pisau yang entah darimana ia dapat."

"Kau tidak menjelaskan padanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kau memilih untuk meninggalkannya kan, master?" Lagi – lagi tepat. Beyond menyeringai mendengar jawaban bonekanya.

Namun seringai itu hilang ketika Beyond berkata dengan suara pelan, "Karena aku tidak ingin merusak pandangan Lawliet tentang ayah dan ibunya."

Light berdiri perlahan, lalu melangkah mendekat dan memeluk tubuh masternya itu dengan erat. Ia memeluk tubuh itu seakan tubuh itu akan menangis, walaupun kenyataannya Beyond tetap diam tanpa ekspresi.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Aku tahu kau tidak berpikir aku akan kabur darimu." Masih dengan memeluk Beyond, Light melontarkan pertanyaan yang memenuhi pikirannya beberapa hari ini.

"Karena aku tidak ingin kau sendiri. Karena aku merasa aku harus ada di sana, dan ternyata aku memang harus ada disana. Lawliet menginginkanmu, ia akan merebutmu setelah membunuhku." Mata Light melebar mendengar jawaban Beyond. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat sekarang. "Tapi kau harus tahu, Light. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia merebutmu. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi milik orang lain, kau milikku, Light. Selamanya milikku, hanya milikku." Kedua tangan Beyond memeluk Light lebih erat.

'Kenapa? Kenapa lagi – lagi aku seperti ini? Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin aku mencintanya. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk mencintainya.'

* * *

_**Tahukah kau jika hatimu telah mengkhianatimu?**_

* * *

Malam hari. Light terbangun tengah malam. Ia menatap sosok yang terlelap di sampingnya. Membayangkan jika sosok di sampingnya berada di kamar lain, melakukan hal yang tadi mereka lakukan. Melakukannya dengan bonekanya yang lain, bukan dia.

Sakit …

Entah kenapa hal itu terasa menyakitkan. Entah kenapa ada perasaan tak rela dalam hatinya. Entah kenapa pikirannya hanya terfokus padanya.

'Aku membencimu, aku membencimu karena kau membuatku memikirkanmu.'

Light mencium sosok di sampinya itu dengan lembut. Ia menyadarinya sekarang. Ia menyadari perasaan apa yang membuatnya kesal jika Beyond sedang bersama boneka lain. Ia menyadari perasaan apa yang membuatnya tidak pergi dari Beyond. Ia menyadari perasaan apa yang membuatnya menjadi tawanan Beyond seutuhnya.

Cinta..

Ia menyadari jika selama ini ia berusaha menepis perasaan itu, berusaha membuangnya jauh – jauh, berusaha membenci Beyond lebih dalam. Namun pada akhirnya usahanya membuatnya semakin mencintai masternya, Beyond Birthday.

Ia menyadari jika Beyond telah memasuki hatinya sejak pertama mereka bertemu, ia menyadari jika ia tidak bisa lepas dari Beyond, walaupun Beyond membuatnya mengalami hal yang tidak diinginkannya.

Benci..

Kebencian itu membuatnya menemukan cinta pertamanya. Kebencian itu membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang tidak pernah dirasakannya. Kebencian itu membuatnya terjerat dalam pesona penguasanya.

Perasaan itu melunturkan topeng kepalsuan yang selama ini selalu menyelimutinya.

Perasaan itu memenuhi hati yang selama ini penuh dengan kekosongan.

"_Aishiteru* yo_, Beyond Birthday."

* * *

**- T S U Z U K U -**

* * *

*Aishiteru : Aku mencintaimu

*Aa, souka : Oh, begitu

*Okaasan : Ibu

Hiyaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh~

Susah banget ya untuk mendapatkan inspirasi dalam merangkai kata – kata.

Suasana chapter ini memang sengaja saya bikin beda dengan chapter sebelumnya. Juga tentang perubahan perasaan Light yang sangat drastis, itu memang sebuah kesengajaan. xDDD

Banyak yang minta supaya Light lebih tersiksa, hhehe …

Kasihanilah Light, xDDD

Mungkin dalam chapter ini Light memang ga terlalu tersiksa, gomen ne minna – san.

Chapter kedua ini juga rasanya sangat panjang, hhehe.

Baiklah, sudah bingung mau bilang apa lagi.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca cerita saya, apalagi mau me-ripyuu.

Arigatou Gozaimasu.

Mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun supaya chapter selanjutnya bisa saya selesaikan dengan cepat. Hhehe

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnyaaaaa~

-Ichimaru Akito-


	3. Gomenasai, Beyond Birthday!

**Title** : Doll

**Autor** : Ichimaru Akito

**Genre** : Romance/Angst

**Rating ** : M~~~~

**Pairing** : Beyond x Light, L x Light

**Disclaimer** : yang jelas bukan punya saya !!

**Warning** : **YAOI! (saya sudah peringatkan)**, **OOC** , **typo, EYD yang tidak sempurna **, **dan beberapa keanehan lainnya**

**A/N** :

Tadinya saya mau menjadikan chapter ketiga ini sebagai chapter terakhir, namun setelah saya membaca lagi cerita ini, kok rasanya tidak bisa diselesaikan di chapter tiga ya?

Hhehehe~

Oleh karena itu, saya memutuskan untuk menamatkan cerita ini di chapter selanjutnya. Kalo dipaksain tamat sekarang chapter ini akan menjadi sangat-sangat-sangat panjang.

Seperti biasa, saya mohon maaf jika cerita ini menjadi semakin aneh dari chapter ke chapter. Hhehehe~

Susah untuk mendapatkan inspirasi dalam merangkai kata – kata. ^^

* * *

**Baiklah, sebelum memulai chapter ini, saya ingin membalas review dulu. Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnyaaaa~**

**Kuchiki Uchiha** : Emm.. Lemon, ahahahahaha.. *kabur*

Sankyuu ya udah setia me-RnR! xD

**aiki_koike** : jiakakakakaka~ naren senpai! Maaf membuatmu membaca yaoi, saya tak tahu itu andaaa! Konflik + Cinta = Harus! Sankyuu atas ripyuu nya ..

Kalo mau yang straight baca aishiteru aja, nyahahaha *ketawa nista*

**neko battler** : Kau ga pertamax senpai! xDDD

Disini tak jelaskan dengan lebih jelas mengenai konflik sesungguhnya, dan saya panjangin juga ceritanya .. Nyahahahah~ *padahal pengen cepet-cepet tamat biar lega* Sankyuu atas ripyuu nya ..

**Rai2-chan** : E? Hontou ni?? Memang suasananya sangat berbeda kan?

Saya juga mau punya slave kayak gituuuuu! *ditendang*

Wah, mimisan akut ... *ngasi tisu*

Chapter ini ga jadi tamat, saya panjangin ceritanya, hhehe ..

Hai, ganbarimasu~ Saya akan berjuang untuk menyelesaikan fic ini. Sankyuu atas ripyuu nya!

**Sora Tsubameki** : Akhirnyaaaaaaaaaaa~ Ada juga yang kasihan sama Light!!! xDD

Berhasil ga yaa, hhehe .. Sankyuu atas ripyuu nya.

**Orange burst malay login** : Jeruk – san!!!!! xDDDD Sankyuu atas ripyuu nya!

**Tarokichi imada1356 **: Ini udah saya panjangin chapternya, hhehe. Sankyuu atas ripyuu nya. ^^

* * *

'**mind'**

"**talk"**

* * *

**DOLL**

* * *

_**Chapter 3 ~ Gomenasai, Beyond Birthday!**_

**-Light's POV-**

"Light…" suara itu memanggilku. "Kau melamun?" suara itu bertanya padaku. Sang pemilik suara mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, lalu menawan bibirku dalam sebuah ciuman yang tidak terbilang lembut. Aku tidak melawan, aku membalas ciumannya. "Jangan pikirkan hal lain selain diriku, Light." Sekarang sebuah perintah egois terdengar setelah ia melepaskan bibirku.

"Pasti, Master." Aku menjawab diiringi dengan sebuah senyuman. Bukan senyuman palsu yang menjadi koleksiku, namun sebuah senyuman tulus yang hanya kuberikan untuknya.

Ia menyeringai mendengar jawabanku, lalu kembali menciumku. Kedua tangannya membuka kancing kemejaku. Dengan kekuatannya ia mendorong tubuhku, bermaksud untuk merebahkan tubuhku di kasur king sizanya. Kebetulan sebelumnya kami memang sedang duduk di pinggir kasur tersebut. Dan sampai saat ini ia belum juga melepaskan ciumannya, membuatku tidak bisa bernapas.

"Ngghh.." Aku berusaha mendorong tubuhnya untuk melepaskan ciumannya. Namun ia terlalu kuat untukku saat ini. Usahaku tentunya akan menjadi hal yang sia-sia.

Setelah itu aku hanya pasrah dan membiarkan dia melakukan apapun yang dia mau padaku. Bukankah ini memang pekerjaanku? Ya, ini memang yang harus kulakukan.

Ini memang diriku, dan duniaku.

Aku? Yagami Light, tapi mungkin sekarang namaku hanya Light saja. Aku sudah bukan anggota keluarga Yagami lagi. Bahkan sudah tiga tahun aku tidak bertemu dengan keluargaku, keluarga Yagami. Sudah tiga tahun juga aku menjadi bonekanya, menjadi miliknya, menjadi boneka yang dimiliki oleh orang yang kucintai. Aku memang mencintai masterku, aku memang mencintai orang yang sedang meniduriku saat ini, Beyond Birthday.

Perasaan yang konyol, perasaan yang menyakitkan, dan perasaan yang tak kan pernah terbalas. Aku mencintainya, aku miliknya. Tapi aku tidak bisa memilikinya, aku tidak tahu ia mencintaiku atau tidak. Aku hanya bonekanya.

Bodoh?

Mungkin aku memang bodoh sekarang. Mencintai orang yang hanya menginginkan kenikmatan dari tubuhmu, mencintai orang yang bisa menyakitimu kapan saja, mencintai orang yang belum tentu mencintaimu.

Aku memang bodoh, tapi aku tidak menyesal. Aku memang pernah berharap semua ini tidak terjadi padaku, berharap kehidupanku kembali seperti semula, sebelum aku menjadi bonekanya. Tapi aku tidak menyesal sekarang. Faktanya aku memang mencintainya.

Mencintai Beyond Birthday. Seorang tuan muda kaya bermata merah darah yang selalu meneyeringai seperti setan. Tuan muda yang memiliki banyak boneka, anak buah, dan materi. Ya, walaupun begitu ia tidak pernah menelantarkan boneka maupun anak buahnya. Ia selalu memenuhi kebutuhan mereka secara materi.

Aku menjadi bonekanya saat berumur sembilanbelas tahun. Tiga tahun sudah aku menjadi miliknya. Tiga tahun sudah aku berada di sisinya, dan aku akan selamanya berada di sisinya.

Aku tetap mencintainya, walaupun ia tidak pernah menatapku dengan sungguh-sungguh. Walaupun aku tidak bisa menemukan diriku di matanya, walaupun aku tidak bisa memilikinya, walaupun aku bukanlah satu-satunya yang ada di hatinya, walaupun ia hanya menginginkan tubuhku. Aku akan tetap menjadi milikknya.

_Aishiteru yo_, Beyond Birthday…

**Light's POV -end-**

* * *

"Bagaimana dengan dia, Master?" Light bertanya pada sosok dihadapannya yang sedang memakan _strawberry jam_ kesukaannya.

"Dia?" Sang Master menaikkan alisnya. Memasang wajah tidak mengerti yang tentunya hanya sebuah kepura-puraan.

"Aku serius, Master. Bagaimana dengan Lawliet?" Light memandang tajam pada Masternya. "Selama tiga tahun ini ia sama sekali tidak menampakan dirinya."

"Lalu? Bukankah itu bagus?" Light mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Masternya, Beyond Birthday yang masih menjilati _strawberry jam_ yang menempel di tangannya. Melihat wajah kesal Light, Beyond menyeringai sebelum berkata, "Tidak usah berwajah seperti itu. Kau harus tahu, Light. Lawli bukan orang yang bertindak tanpa rencana. Tidak menampakan diri bukan berarti ia diam saja."

"Jadi dia benar-benar akan datang?" Light menjilat _strawberry jam_ yang menempel di sudut bibir masternya. Beyond hanya menyeringai untuk menjawab pertanyaan Light.

"Kau berharap dia datang, Light?" Beyond mencelupkan dua jarinya pada gelas _strawberry jam_ yang dipegangnya. Lalu mengulurkan dua jari itu pada Light, memberikan Light perintah untuk membersihkan jarinya lewat mata merah darahnya.

"Ap..aku tidak..tentu saja aku tidak berharap dia datang!" Beyond kembali menyeringai mendengar jawaban Light. "Aku tetap milikmu, Master." Light berkata pelan, lalu mengambil kedua jari Beyond yang berlumuran _strawberry jam_ dan membersihkannya dengan lidahnya. Sejujurnya ia sama sekali tidak menyukai makanan manis, namun jika Beyond yang memintanya, ia tetap akan menurutinya.

"_Good doll_." Ucap Beyond setelah melihat kedua jarinya yang sudah bersih sekarang. "Kau tidak berharap ia datang, aku tahu. Lalu, apa kau punya harapan, Light?" sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak biasa.

"A..ada." Light tampak ragu menjawab pertanyaan itu. Light bukan orang yang mudah berharap, tapi sekarang ia tahu ia mempunyai satu harapan di hatinya.

"Mungkin harapanmu itu bisa membantuku untuk memiliki sebuah harapan. Bukan begitu, Light?" Lagi-lagi sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak biasa. Light menghela napas mendengar kata-kata masternya. "Baiklah, aku ada janji dengan Matt sekarang. Dia boneka baru yang cukup pintar. Sampai nanti, Light."

Sakit.

Ada rasa sakit yang terasa di hati Light ketika Beyond mengatakan kalimat itu. Rasa sakit yang bertambah ketika Beyond beranjak pergi dari hadapannya. Pergi untuk menemui bonekanya yang lain. Sakit, sakit sekali.

"Apa harapan itu memang bisa terwujud?"

* * *

**-Light's POV-**

Harapan.

Aku tidak suka berharap.

Walaupun hatiku berharap tanpa diperintah. Ya, sekarang aku memang mempunyai harapan. Satu harapan bodoh, harapan yang amat sangat bodoh.

Harapanku?

Harapanku adalah sesuatu yang mungkin tidak akan terjadi. Aku ingin masterku, Beyond Birthday menatapku. Benar-benar menatapku hingga saat itu aku akan menemukan diriku di matanya. Hanya itu harapanku.

Bodoh?

Memang itu adalah sebuah harapan bodoh! Entah sejak kapan aku jadi seperti ini. Ia benar-benar melunturkan semua topeng kepalsuan yang kukenakan selama ini. Bahkan bisa membuatku rela mati demi dirinya.

Tapi aku memang rela jika harus mati untuk mewujudkan harapanku itu. Saat ini aku adalah orang yang tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi, aku hanya memiliki sebuah rasa untuknya. Rasa yang membuatku akan melakukan apa saja untuknya.

**Light's POV -end-**

* * *

"Light Yagami, kau milikku." Sebuah suara baritone menggumam pelan. Wajah tanpa ekspresinya tidak berpaling dari layar laptop milikknya yang menampilkan sosok Light. Mata hitamnya terus menelusuri sosok itu tanpa jeda. Ia tersenyum sedikit kemudian mengambil sebuah permen lollipop besar yang tergeletak di samping laptopnya. "_You're mine, mine, mine_."

* * *

Light berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju kamar Beyond. Ia melangkah secepat mungkin karena pesan yang diterimanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

'Aku tahu sesuatu yang penting mengenai Lawliet. Ini penting dan menyangkut dirimu. Datang secepat mungkin ke kamarku.'

'Aneh. Ia tidak pernah mengirim pesan seperti itu padaku.' Light berkata dalam hati. Akhir-akhir ini Light memang merasa masternya bersikap tidak seperti biasanya. Ia berpikir hal itu mungkin saja karena akhir-akhir ini ia memang jarang bertemu dengan Beyond. Beyond memiliki boneka baru, jelas saja waktu mereka bersama menjadi berkurang.

"Master, aku datang." Light mengetuk pintu kamar Beyond, namun tidak terdengar jawaban dari dalam kamar tersebut. "Master.."

"Masuk." Sebuah suara terdengar. Light segera membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar bernuansa hitam-merah milik masternya itu. Namun setelah sampai di dalam kamar Light tidak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya.

Klik.

Terdengar suara pintu terkunci. Light segera menoleh ke arah pintu masuk kamar tersebut dan menemukan sosok yang dicarinya sedang melempar kunci kamar tempat mereka berada ke sudut ruangan.

"Kau terjebak." Ucap sosok itu dengan nada datar. Mata Light membulat ketika melihat lebih jelas siapa sosok dihadapannya. Lawliet, bukan Beyond. Mata hitam kelam milik Lawliet menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Ka..kau. Ti..dak, tidak mungkin." Jantung Light berdegup kencang sekarang. Wajahnya memucat, menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut dan..takut.

"Heh, ternyata mudah untuk membuatmu datang padaku. Hanya tinggal menggunakan nama kakakku, kau langsung datang dengan cepat. Menarik, kau sangat menarik, Light." Sosok itu berjalan mendekati Light. Sebuah senyum licik sekarang menghiasi wajahnya. "Tadinya aku ingin melenyapkan kakak tersayangku lebih dulu, tapi ternyata kau memang lebih menarik. Aku menginginkanmu, sangat menginginkanmu." Suara itu terdengar sangat menyeramkan bagi Light. Takut. Ia sangat takut sekarang.

"Tunggu! Kau harus tahu..tentang kakakmu. Kau harus tahu fakta tentang kakakmu, Lawliet!" Light melangkah mundur seiring dengan Lawliet yang terus melangkah maju mendekatinya. Mendengar kata-kata Light Lawliet hanya tertawa kecil. Senyum licik kembali terbentuk di wajah pucatnya.

"Fakta bahwa wanita jalang itu berselingkuh? Fakta bahwa pria jahanam itu membunuh wanita jalang yang berstatus sebagai ibuku? Fakta bahwa kakak tersayangku membunuh pria jahanam yang berstatus sebagai ayahku? Mana yang harus kuketahui, Light?" Kedua mata Light membelak mendengar kata-kata Lawliet. Dengan sekali dengar dapat diketahui jika Lawliet sudah mengetahui fakta tentang keluarganya. "Aku ingin membunuh kakak bukan karena keluargaku, Light." Lawliet seakan membaca pikiran Light. Light memang tidak mengerti kenapa Lawliet masih menyimpan dendam pada Beyond, padahal Lawliet sudah mengetahui fakta mengenai keluarganya.

"Kau ingin tahu mengapa aku ingin membunuhnya? Lupakan fakta bodoh yang telah kuketahui sejak aku melihatnya membunuh pria jahanam itu." Sekarang Light sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi. Punggungnya menabrak tembok kamar dibelakangnya, dan Lawliet hanya berjarak selangkah darinya. "Berikan aku sesuatu yang bisa membuatku bercerita padamu, _Little Light_." Lawliet mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Light dan dalam satu gerakan cepat, Lawliet mencium pemuda tampan dihadapannya. Light yang terkejut berusaha mendorong tubuh Lawliet, berusaha melepaskan ciuman mereka.

'Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Tidak! Tidak!'

Lawliet menggigit bibir bawah Light dengan keras, membuat Light tersentak dan membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak. Kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Lawliet, ia segera memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Light. Light masih tetap berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Lawliet yang menekan tubuhnya, dan akhirnya berhasil. Ia mendorong sosok dihadapannya sekuat tenaga, membuat Lawliet sedikit terlempar ke belakang.

"Kenapa? Kau menolak, Light? Kenapa? Karena aku bukan Beyond? Karena aku bukan makhluk sialan itu?" Suara Lawliet terdengar datar. Ia hanya tersenyum melihat Light menatapnya dengan tajam. "Baiklah, aku memang ingin membunuh kakak tersayangku itu. Kakak kembarku, yang telah merebut segalanya dariku. Aku sangat membencinya, sudah sangat lama aku membencinya."

"Kenapa?" Kata-kata Light lebih terdengar seperti bisikan. Rasanya sangat sulit untuk mengeluarkan sebuah suara di saat mata hitam kelam itu terus memandang penuh nafsu.

"Kenapa? Kau Tanya kenapa, Light? Kau Tanya kenapa aku membenci orang yang selalu mengambil semua yang kuinginkan? Orang yang mengambil perhatian keluarga, teman, bahkan orang yang mengambil perhatianmu. Apakah alasan itu tidak cukup? Bagaimana rasanya jika ada orang yang berwajah sama denganmu, namun memiliki warna bola mata yang berbeda, dan orang itu mengambil perhatian keluargamu, membuatmu diperlakukan tidak adil. Mengambil perhatian teman-temanmu, membuatmu dijauhi. Dan mengambil perhatian orang yang kauinginkan. Apakah itu tidak cukup jelas, Light?" sebuah senyum licik mengakhiri kata-kata Lawliet. Pria bertubuh bungkuk itu kembali melangkah mendekati Light, membuat Light berusaha mengambil jarak aman darinya.

"Kau..jangan mendekat! Pergi!" Light berteriak frustasi ketika Lawliet telah berhasil menangkap kedua tangannya. Tidak menuruti kata-kata Light, Lawliet mengikat kedua tangan Light di salah satu tiang tempat tidur, membuat Light mengingat malam pertamanya bersama Beyond.

'Beyond..tolong aku.'

Setelah mengikat kedua tangan Light, Lawliet segera melucuti pakaian yang dikenakan Light tanpa berhenti bercerita. Bercerita tentang kenangan masa kecilnya, dimana ia selalu diperlakukan tidak adil. Dimana Beyond selalu mendapat perlakuan yang lebih istimewa daripada dirinya. Dimana ia selalu berusaha menjauhi Beyond, berusaha menutup telinganya dari kekacauan keluarganya.

Ia membenci Beyond sejak lama. Ia berharap Beyond lenyap. Ia berharap Beyond tertusuk pisau ketika ia berusaha menikamnya. Ia menikam Beyond bukan karena Beyond membunuh ayah mereka, ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Ia hanya merasa saat itu ia memiliki kesempatan untuk melenyapkan kakak kembarnya itu. Tapi ia tidak berhasil. Sang kakak langsung pergi meninggalkannya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Membuatnya merasa benar-benar sendirian saat itu, membuatnya semakin membenci sang kakak.

Saat ini pun ia bisa masuk dengan mudah ke tempat ini karena ia menyamar sebagai Beyond. Kemiripan wajahnya dengan Beyond membuatnya bisa dengan mudah mengelabui para penjaga. Ia memang sudah lama memperhatikan Beyond. Berusaha mencari celah yang tepat untuk melenyapkannya. Lalu ia melihat Light, Light yang menjadi boneka kakak kembarnya. Light yang selalu menurut pada Beyond. Membuatnya iri. Ia menyukai Light, bahkan menginginkannya. Namun sekali lagi Beyond telah mengambilnya. Light milik Beyond, bukan miliknya.

"Beyond Birthday, kau pasti akan mati ditanganku."

"Huh? Bukankah dia akan membunuhmu lebih dulu, Lawliet. Dia akan datang untuk membunuhmu." Light berkata sambil terus berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari tali yang mengikatnya.

"Kau berharap dia datang, Light? Naif sekali. Harusnya kau tahu saat ini dia sedang bersenang-senang bersama boneka barunya. Boneka suruhanku." Light terkejut mendengar kata-kata pria yang sekarang sedang mengigit lehernya. "Sakit bukan?" pertanyaan itu seakan ditanyakan pada hati Light, bukan pada lehernya yang berdarah karena gigitan keras Lawliet.

Sakit. Tentu hal itu sangat menyakitkan. Beyond sedang bercinta dengan orang suruhan Lawliet. Fakta itu membuat Light tidak mampu mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Sekarang kau akan menjadi milikku, _Little Light_."

'Apa kau benar-benar tidak akan menolongku, Beyond?'

'Maaf, maafkan aku karena tidak bisa menghentikannya.'

* * *

Di sebuah kamar bernuansa putih, seorang pria muda berambut merah tergeletak lemas tanpa pakaian di atas sebuah tempat tidur berseprai putih. Di sampinya seorang pria berambut hitam berantakan dengan mata merah darah menyeringai menatapnya.

"_Good doll_." Ucap pria bermata merah darah tersebut sambil memakai pakaiannya." Kau memang seorang ahli, Matt."

"Tentu saja. Semuanya hanya untukmu, Master Beyond Birthday." Pria muda bernama Matt itu berkata pelan. "Aku sudah membuktikan bahwa aku lebih baik daripada boneka kesayanganmu itu kan?"

"Light? Tidak juga. Nah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Saatnya bermain dengan Light." Beyond kembali menyeringai melihat kebencian tergambar jelas di wajah Matt, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur besar itu. Namun tangan Matt menahannya.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi! Untuk apa menemui orang yang sedang bercinta dengan kembaranmu?!" Teriak Matt pada sosok yang sekarang memandanganya dengan heran. Menyadari apa yang dikatakannya, Matt segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak boleh dikatakan hanya karena terbawa emosi.

"Apa maksudmu? Jelaskan!" Beyond mendekati Matt dan menjambak rambut merah itu hingga Matt berteriak kesakitan. Matt pun menjelaskan jika ia sebenarnya adalah orang suruhan Lawliet, sebuah pengakuan yang dihadiahi pukulan keras dari Beyond. Matt juga memberitahu Beyond tentang Lawliet yang berhasil menyusup ke rumahnya, dan hal yang sekarang sedang dilakukan Lawliet pada Light.

"Brengsek!" Umpat Beyond. Ia melempar tubuh lemas Matt dengan asal. Kemudian segera berlari keluar dari kamar itu. Ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

* * *

Light berteriak kesakitan ketika merasakan sesuatu menembus tubuh bagian bawahnya. Sakit. Rasa sakit bagai terbelah menjadi dua bagian. Rasa sakit yang jauh lebih sakit dibandingkan saat ia melakukannya bersama Beyond. Tentu saja, bukan hanya tubuhnya yang merasakan rasa sakit, hatinya juga. Bahkan mungkin rasa sakit di hatinyalah yang lebih mendominasi.

"Ber..hen..ti." Light berusaha berbicara pada sosok yang sedang menikmati tubuhnya. Sosok yang terus menatapnya penuh nafsu. Sosok yang mengoyak tubuhnya tanpa persiapan dan tanpa persetujuannya tentu saja.

"Lawliet..Ber..." kata-katanya sama sekali tidak didengarkan oleh Lawliet. Lawliet terus menggerakan tubuhnya dengan tempo yang terbilang brutal. Sesekali dia menggigit leher ataupun tubuh Light dengan keras.

"Kenapa, Light? Kau tidak menikmatinya?" Lawliet tidak memperdulikan darah yang terus keluar dari tubuh Light. Ia tidak memeperdulikan teriakan penuh kesakitan Light, ataupun airmata yang terus mengalir dari kedua mata Light. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah menikmati tubuh Light, dan menikmati ekspresi kesakitan yang terlihat sangat jelas di wajah Light.

"Hen..ti..kan." Suara Light hanya terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan yang sangat pelan. "Ku..mo..hon."

'Beyond, maaf.'

'Maaf karena aku tidak bisa mempertahankan diriku.'

'Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menghentikannya.'

'_Gomenasai, Beyond Birthday_.'

* * *

Beyond berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju ke kamarnya, tempat dimana Lawliet dan Light berada. Ia tahu satu-satunya tempat yang digunakan Lawliet untuk menjebak Light pastilah kamarnya. Ia tahu Lawliet akan menggunakan namanya untuk menjebak Light. Tangan Beyond mengepal keras memikirkan semua hal itu.

'Dari dulu kau suka sekali mencari masalah denganku, Lawli.' Ucap Beyond dalam hati. Sebuah seringai muncul ketika memikirkan sosok adik kembar kesayangannya itu.

'Tapi kali ini kau keterlaluan. Dulu kau berniat menusukku setelah aku membunuh ayah. Aku tahu itu bukan karena kau marah ataupun salah paham. Aku tahu kau membenciku dari dulu, Lawli.' Beyond mempercepat larinya. Jarak kamarnya dengan kamar Matt memang sangat jauh.

* * *

Light tidak dapat berpikir apa-apa lagi sekarang. Lawliet memang telah selesai menggunakan tubuhnya. Namun sekarang ia masih terikat tanpa busana di salah satu tiang tempat tidur, dengan kedua kakinya yang diikat menjadi satu, dan dengan sebuah kain yang membuatnya tidak bisa bicara, apalagi berteriak.

Light tahu hal yang direncanakan Lawliet. Beyond pasti akan datang sebentar lagi, dan ini adalah jebakan. Sosok Lawliet sedang bersembunyi sekarang, menunggu kedatangan kakak kembarnya, dan membunuhnya.

Klek.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang sangat dicintai Light, Beyond Birthday. Beyond terlihat lebih berantakan saat ini. Kemeja hitamnya tidak dikancing sepenuhnya, celana panjangnya kusut, dan rambut hitamnya terlihat sangat berantakan. Kedua mata Beyond membelak melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Melihat sosok Light dengan tanda merah di sekujur tubuhnya, dan darah yang mengalir dari beberapa tempat di tubuh Light.

* * *

_Sang master berlari menghampiri bonekanya. Kata-katanya seperti terkunci melihat apa yang terjadi pada bonekanya. Entah kenapa hal itu terasa menyakitkan untuknya. Ia membuka ikatan di tangan dan kaki bonekanya. Tak memperdulikan bonekanya, yang terus memberi isyarat padanya untuk pergi. Ia tahu ada satu sosok lagi di kamar itu. Sosok yang belum menampakkan dirinya._

_Mata sang boneka melebar karena ketakutan sekarang. Sang master telah datang, perangkap telah berhasil menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik. Ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan sosok yang sekarang mulai keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ikatan di tangan dan kaki sang boneka telah berhasil dibuka, namun tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit ketika digerakan. Tubuhnya gemetar, sakit dan dia sangat ketakutan saat ini._

_Sosok itu telah menampakkan dirinya. Tersenyum licik melihat sosok yang berwajah sama dengannya telah masuk perangkap yang dibuatnya. Ia mengarahkan benda yang sedari tadi ada di tangannya. Sebuah pistol yang ia yakini akan mengakhiri hidup kakak kembarnya._

_"Kau tahu aku sangat membencimu. Membencimu sejak lama, kakak." Dan beberapa peluru dilepaskan dari pistol itu. Dengan cepat mengarah pada sasaran yang menyeringai ke arahnya._

_"BEYOND!" Sang boneka berteriak panik melihat peluru-peluru yang melesat cepat ke arah masternya._

_Dan seringai sang master pun lenyap.._

_

* * *

_

**- T S U Z U K U –**

**

* * *

  
**

*Gomenasai : maafkan aku

*Aishiteru : aku mencintaimu

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~

Chapter 3 selesaiiii!! *joged joged gaje*

Saya tahu di chapter ini kebanyakan dialog. Saya tahu chapter ini makin aneh. Saya tahu saya kembali menyiksa Light. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, memang begitu ceritanya. XD

Maaf juga, saya ga bermaksud menyiksa Matt *dihajar Mello*, Cuma karena tokoh yang pas untuk Beyond dan masih memiliki hubungan dengan Lawliet itu adalah Matt, terpaksalah saya gunakan Matt *aslinya kaga relaaaaaa*.

Terima kasih untuk yang tetap setia membaca dan mereview cerita saya. Kalian membuat saya semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. hhehe~

Terima kasih juga untuk **MONKEY MAJIK** dan **DEPAPEPE**. Lagu-lagu kalian benar-benar membantu saya menyelesaikan chapter ini. ^_^

Baiklah, saya akan berjuang untuk menamatkan cerita ini!

Seperti biasa, mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun supaya chapter selanjutnya bisa saya selesaikan dengan cepat.

Arigatou gozaimasu~

**-Ichimaru Akito-**


	4. Nakanaide, Beyond Birthday!

**Title** : DOLL

**Autor** : Ichimaru Akito

**Genre **: Romance/Angst

**Rating **: M

**Pairing** : BB x Light

**Disclaimer** : Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

**Warning** :** Shounen-ai**, **OOC** , **typo, EYD yang tidak sempurna **, **dan beberapa keanehan lainnya**

**A/N** :

Yeaaaiiii! Chapter terakhir! xDDD

Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca dan mereview cerita saya. Akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini walaupun komputer saya sering ngambek. -.-

Chapter ini juga sempat terbengkalai karena saya keluar kota, hehe.

Maaf kalau endingnya aneh/maksa.

Dan dalam beberapa hari ke depan saya juga akan mem-publish sebuah special chapter yang berisi 'surat perasaan' Beyond dan Light.

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU atas bantuan dan dukungannya.

**Seperti biasa, bales review dulu ..**

**Minna – san, sankyuu atas ripyuu nya yaaaa.. xDDD**

**Sora Tsubameki** : Waahh~ Sankyuu. Ini saya update, hhehe. Sakyuu atas reviewnya.

**VandLawlietKeehlJeevas (**maaf karena penulisan nama yang kurang benar. kalau pakai titik eror terus) : Gomenasai~ . saya juga ga rela sebenarnya. Kau yang di moba kan? Hehe, aku tahu! xD Sakyuu atas reviewnya.

**Rai2-chan** : Douita~ xD

Woalah~ saya juga suka plus iri waktu bagian itu! He? Mimisan lagi? *kasih tisu lagi*

Umm.. untuk kelanjutan cerita, silahkan baca sendiri. Hhehe.

Sakyuu atas reviewnya.

**Kuchiki Uchiha** : Sebenernya dia ga jahat loh. Cuma kekanak-kanakan aja.. hhehe

Light memang kasihan. Ha?! TAMBAH LEMON?! Gyaaaaaaaaaaa~ *kabur ke ujung monas*

Sakyuu atas reviewnya.

**Orange Burst **: Iya, ga mungkin lah saya pake Higuchi ato Mikami. Orang Wammy yang punya hubungan dengan B Cuma Matt sih. xD

Untuk lihat siapa yang tertembak silahkan baca sendiri, hehe.

Sakyuu atas reviewnya.

* * *

'**mind'**

"**talk"**

**Bold : japan lyrics**

_Italic : English translation_

* * *

Sebelumnya :

"Kau tahu aku sangat membencimu. Membencimu sejak lama, kakak." Dan beberapa peluru dilepaskan dari pistol itu. Dengan cepat mengarah pada sasaran yang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"BEYOND!" Sang boneka berteriak panik melihat peluru-peluru yang melesat cepat ke arah masternya.

Dan seringai sang master pun lenyap..

* * *

**DOLL**

* * *

**Chapter 4 ~ Nakanaide, Beyond Birthday!**

Dan seringai sang master pun lenyap.

Seringai itu lenyap ketika peluru-peluru tajam menyentuh kulit dan bersarang di tubuh. Cairan merah pekat mengalir keluar, menciptakan bercak-bercak mengerikan dari tetesan tanda rasa sakit.

Dan mata merah darah sang master pun membelak.

Mata merah itu membelak ketika merasakan tangan yang merengkuhnya gemetar. Tangan Light.

Mata merah itu membelak kerika melihat darah yang menetes dari tubuh yang memeluknya. Tubuh Light.

Mata merah itu membelak ketika mendengar jerit tertahan dari sosok yang sekarang melindunginya. Sosok Light.

Ya, sosok Light yang menjadi perisai untuknya. Sosok Light yang menghentikan peluru-peluru itu dengan tubuhnya. Sosok Light yang menyelamatkannya…

Peluru-peluru itu tidak berhasil menyentuhnya. Tidak berhasil melukainya. Namun peluru-peluru itu kini bersarang di tubuh Light dan mulai mengikis nyawanya…

* * *

**- Light's POV -**

Aku melihat peluru-peluru itu melesat cepat ke arah masterku, Beyond Birthday. Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera melakukan satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk mencegah peluru-peluru itu membunuhnya. Melindunginya..

Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Melindunginya..dengan tubuhku..

Aku segera memeluknya sebelum peluru-peluru itu menyentuhnya. Memaksakan tubuhku yang sakit untuk bergerak. Memeluknya dan menahan gerakannya, sehingga semua peluru-peluru itu mengenaiku.

Sakit? Tentu saja terasa sangat sakit. Tapi aku akan tetap jadi perisai untuknya.

Mungkin aku terlalu mencintainya..memendam rasa yang bisa membunuhku.

"Light..kau..minggir!" suara itu terdengar sangat marah. Aku tahu itu suara Lawliet, orang yang tadi melepaskan peluru-peluru itu untuk membunuh Beyond. Aku tidak menanggapi perintahnya, aku tetap memeluk Beyond meskipun kurasakan tanganku bergetar hebat.

"Light.._good doll_." Sebuah seringai. Aku kembali melihat seringai itu terbentuk di wajah masterku. Ia menyeringai ke arah Lawliet yang tentunya sekarang memandang penuh kebencian pada Beyond. "Kau gagal lagi, Lawli."

"Kau..kau brengsek! Kalian..kalian semua akan mati! MATI!" aku tahu teriakan itu merupakan campuran antara kemarhan, kekecewaan, dan keputusasaan. Tepat setelah jeritan itu, aku merasakan peluru-peluru kembali menembus tubuhku. Kali ini lebih sakit, namun aku akan tetap menjadi perisai bagi masterku, walaupun sekarang ia berusaha menyingkirkan tubuhku agar aku berhenti membentengi dirinya. Aku heran kenapa ia berusaha menyingkirkan tubuhku.

'Bukankah aku harus melindungimu, Master?'

"Light..hentikan..Light.." suara Beyond terdengar sangat pelan ketika berbisik di telingaku. Tidak! Aku tidak akan berhenti. Tidak akan kubiarkan peluru-peluru itu menyentuh Beyond, tidak akan..

Aku mencintaimu, Beyond. Dan aku akan menyerahkan nyawa ini untukmu. Inilah hal terakhir yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, untuk berterima kasih. Terima kasih karena telah membuatku merasakan apa yang disebut cinta, Beyond Birthday.

**Light's POV -end-**

* * *

Lawliet memandang marah pada pistol yang masih berada di tangannya. Pistol itu tidak lagi berguna, pistol itu sekarang hanyalah sebuah benda kecil yang tidak berguna. Ia telah kehabisan peluru, dan sampai semua peluru itu dilepaskan, tak satupun mengenai sasaran sebenarnya.

Tak satupun peluru dapat menyentuh tubuh Beyond. Semua peluru itu berhasil dihentikan..oleh Light.

Lawliet berjalan pelan ke arah Beyond dan Light. Matanya terus menatap ke arah Light, yang sekarang bersimbah darah dan masih tetap memeluk erat masternya. Membuat Beyond tidak bisa bergerak. Tangannya mengepal melihat pemandangan itu. Lalu matanya beralih pada sosok kakak kembarnya yang sekarang..menyeringai. Ya, seringai iblis itu masih tampak di wajah Beyond..

"Kau..akan mati!" Lawliet kembali mengarahkan pistolnya tepat ke wajah Beyond walaupun ia tahu pistol itu sekarang kosong.

"Tidak. Kau yang mati, Lawli."

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Serangan itu datang dari berbagai arah. Peluru-peluru yang dilepaskan menembus tubuh Lawliet, membuat tubuh itu mengeluarkan darah segar. Mata Lawliet membelak melihat apa yang terjadi sekarang. Anak buah Beyond telah sampai di kamar itu, merekalah yang membuat peluru-peluru itu bersarang di tubuhnya saat ini. Tentu keributan yang tadi dibuatnya membuat anak buah Beyond segera mendatangi kamar itu.

"Aku menyayangimu, Lawli. Selamat jalan, _my little brother_." Kini seringai itu telah lenyap sepenuhnya dari wajah Beyond. Ia menatap tajam pada sosok adiknya yang sedang sekarat. Sama seperti Light, ia tahu semakin lama tubuh Light semakin lemas. Nyawanya semakin terkikis.

'Sakit. Jadi ini yang tadi dirasakan Light. Tidak, ini berbeda. Rasa sakit ini tidak dirasakan Light. Maaf, Light. Maafkan aku.' Lawliet membiarkan matanya memandang Light untuk terakhir kalinya. Ia ingin Light menjadi pemandangan terkahir yang dilihatnya sebelum ia menutup matanya untuk selamanya.

'Maaf karena aku jatuh cinta padamu, Light. Aku tahu kau terlalu mencintai kakak..'

* * *

**Oh aishiteru no.. Kotoba no imi wo oshiete kureta.  
Anata sono mama hitomi no oku ni egao nokoshite towa ni shizuka ni.**

_You taught me the meaning of the words "I love you".  
Your smiling face will stay in my eyes quietly, forever._

(Aishiteru by Monkey Majik)

* * *

**- Light's POV -**

"Light.." Aku mendengar Beyond memanggilku. Ia memanggilku dengan begitu lembut. "Light.." Sekarang Beyond memelukku. Kedua tanganku memang terkulai lemas sekarang, tak mampu lagi untuk memeluk dan mendekapnya seperti tadi.

"Be..Beyond.." Beyond menatapku dengan mata merah darahnya ketika aku berusaha memanggilnya dengan sisa kekuatanku. Ia menatapku dengan..tunggu! Ada yang berbeda dari tatapannya.

Beyond menatapku..

Namun saat ini ia benar-benar menatapku. Aku bahkan bisa melihat diriku dimatanya. Aku bisa melihat diriku yang sedang sekarat di kedua mata Beyond. Sekarang hanya ada aku di mata merah itu. Hanya aku, ya..hanya aku. Benar-benar sebuah pemandangan yang indah di akhir hidupku. Sangat indah..

Harapanku terkabul. Harapan yang kupikir tak akan terwujud itu sekarang menjadi kenyataan. Terima kasih. Kami – sama, doumo arigatou gozaimasu.

"Light. Kau.." Kali ini aku menempelkan jari telunjukku yang berlumuran darah di bibirnya. Bermaksud menghentikan ucapannya.

"Beyond..te..rima kasih. A..ku senang..aku senang..sekali." Aku tersenyum dengan senyum terbaikku yang hanya kutunjukkan untuknya. Saat ini aku memang benar-benar senang. Ia masih menatapku. Aku masih melihat diriku disana.

Tapi sekarang aku juga melihat hal lain dimatanya. Air mata..

Air mata yang menetes dari ujung mata masterku. Air mata yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Bahkan dulu aku sempat bertanya-tanya apakah Beyond tahu caranya menangis atau tidak.

Tapi sekarang air mata itu menetes dari kedua mata indahnya.

Beyond menangis? Apa ia menangisiku ?

"Light.." Air mata itu tidak berhenti. Kenapa? Kau tak perlu menangisiku, Beyond. Jangan menangis.. Jangan menangis.. Tolong jangan menangis..

"_Na..ka..nai..de._." Aku tetap berusaha bicara dengan sisa kekuatanku. "_Na..nakanaide_, B..Beyond Birthday.." Sekarang ia menciumku, menciumku dengan lembut. Sebuah ciuman sesaat, ciuman terakhir darinya.

"Beyond, maaf..aku tak bi..sa…menjadi boneka…mu…lagi…" Ia langsung menatap tajam ke arahku ketika mendengar kata-kataku. "Beyond, aku…selalu…mencintai…mu…" Sekarang mata merah itu membelak. Namun aku tetap melihat diriku di mata merah indah itu.

Indah. Benar-benar saat-saat terakhir yang indah.

Meskipun semua ini harus dibayar dengan kematian, aku bahagia.

Meskipun semua ini harus dibayar dengan kematian, aku rela.

Aku bahagia bisa bertemu dengan Beyond, aku bahagia bisa menjadi miliknya, aku bahagia bisa bersamanya, aku bahagia bisa mencintainya..

Aku tidak menyesalinya, dan tidak akan pernah menyesalinya. Aku tahu aku mencintainya, sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap mencintainya.

"_Aishiteru yo_, Beyond Birthday.."

Dan itu menjadi kata-kata terakhirku karena setelah itu aku tahu aku sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

**Light's POV -end-**

* * *

**Nakanai de nakanai de koe wo karashite todokeru yo**

**Aruki dashite aruki dashite omoide tachi wa soba ni iru yo**

**Subete idaite boku wa iku yo**

**Boku wa iku yo**

_Don't cry, don't cry; my voice is worn out, but I can still send it out to you_

_Start walking, start walking; memories will be by your side_

_Embrace everything, here I go_

_Here I go_

(Sayonara by Orange Range)

* * *

Kedua mata Beyond membelak ketika melihat Light menutup kedua mata coklatnya. Nafasnya tercekat ketika tahu Light tidak lagi bernafas. Air mata yang sudah berusaha dihentikannya tadi kembali mengalir membasahi pipinya ketika merasakan tubuh Light terkulai tak bernyawa dalam pelukannya.

Beyond Birthday..

Sosok misterius yang dikenal kejam, dingin, dan tidak memiliki perasaan, kini terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Rambut hitamnya sudah benar-benar tidak beraturan, bercak-bercak darah terlihat di wajahnya yang basah, basah oleh air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir dari kedua mata yang entah sudah berapa lama tidak menangis itu. Beyond memang tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia menangis, karena tentu saja ia bukan orang yang mudah menangis, terlebih karena hal spele.

Ini juga bukan pertama kalinya ia kehilangan bonekanya dengan tragis. Tidak sedikit dari bonekanya yang menjadi korban pembunuhan, atau penyiksaan yang dilakukan orang yang membenci Beyond. Dan ia tidak meneteskan air matanya ketika boneka-bonekanya itu meninggalkannya. Tidak.. Ia tidak akan repot-repot untuk membasahi wajahnya dengan air mata.

Namun saat ini benar-benar berbeda. Ia menangis. Ia tetap menangis walaupun sudah berulang kali ia memerintahkan air mata itu agar tidak mengalir lagi. Ia tetap menangis walaupun Light menyuruhnya untuk tidak menangis. Ia tetap menangis..

Sebelum ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia terus menangis ketika melihat Light pergi. Sampai akhirnya ia mengetahui apa alasannya menangis. Sampai ia mengetahui apa alasannya menyeringai dengan terpaksa ketika Light melindunginya.

Ia mencintai Light..

Ia benar-benar mencintai Light. Ia mampu merasa cemburu dan marah ketika tahu Lawliet telah menyiksa Light. Ia mampu menatap Light dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ia mampu menyimpan Light dalam pikirannya, dan mengukirnya di hatinya.

Sekarang ia benar-benar menyadari, Light bukan hanya sekedar boneka untuknya. Sekarang ia menyadari kenapa Light selalu disebut sebagai boneka kesayangannya. Menyadari kenapa saat ia bercinta dengan boneka lain, ia masih tetap memikirkan Light. Ia menyadari perasaan lain yang ia rasakan saat bersama Light. Perasaan rumit yang selalu ia tepis, perasaan yang selalu dipendam di dasar hatinya, perasaan yang tak ingin diakuinya. Namun perasaan itu jugalah yang membuatnya merasa benar-benar hidup.

Cinta..

Sang Master telah jatuh cinta. Ia telah jatuh cinta pada bonekanya. Ia jatuh cinta pada Light. Ia mencintai Light. Light lah yang membuatnya mengerti apa yang disebut dengan cinta..

Sebuah kisah hidup yang menyesakkan untuk Beyond. Sebuah takdir yang menyakitkan. Kenapa ia baru menyadari perasaannya pada Light ketika Light sudah pergi? Kenapa ia begitu munafik untuk mengakui cintanya pada Light ketika Light masih hidup? Kenapa ia harus kehilangan Light? Padahal ia belum pernah mengatakan perasaannya. Padahal ia belum pernah mengatakan pada Light bahwa ia mencintainya. Kenapa takdir hanya mengijinkannya untuk tenggelam dalam tangis dan menyesali hal yang tak sempat dilakukannya.

'Light..maaf..maaf karena aku terlalu munafik untuk jujur.'

'_Gomen ne. Hontou ni gomenasai_, Light..'

* * *

**Oh aishiteru no.. kotoba no imi wo oshiete kureta  
Anata sono mama hitomi no oku ni egao nokoshite towa ni yasashiku  
**

_Oh you taught me the meaning of the words "I love you"  
Your smiling face will stay in my eyes tenderly, forever  
_

(Aishiteru by Monkey Majik)

* * *

"Master.. terima kasih kau memaafkanku. Aku.."

"Lupakan!" Beyond memutus kata-kata seorang pria muda berambut merah yang menunduk di hadapannya, Matt. "Aku tahu kau hanya suruhan. Lupakan saja hal itu, Matt." Beyond menyeringai sambil menepuk kepala pemuda yang masih menunduk itu.

"Ka..kalau begitu. Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku tetap menjadi bonekamu? Kau juga tidak pernah mengunjungi bonekamu yang lain." Matt memberanikan diri menatap mata merah darah Beyond.

"Hah, sudah kubilang kalian semua bebas. Kau dan orang-orang itu, kalian bebas. Aku akan tetap menanggung biaya hidup kalian. Tapi kalian tidak perlu menjadi bonekaku lagi, kalian bebas pergi kemanapun sekarang." Beyond kembali menyeringai, lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Matt yang terkejut menatapnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar Master Beyond Birthday?"

"Bukan. Aku Beyond Birthday."

* * *

Beyond Birthday..

Ia duduk dengan santai di hadapan orang yang dicintainya..bukan..tapi di hadapan makam orang yang dicintainya. Sesekali ia melihat langit cerah yang menyelimuti tempatnya berpijak saat ini, berharap menemukan Light yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya.

Light memang telah pergi dari dunia ini. Namun Light tidak pergi dari sisi pemuda bermata merah darah yang sekarang tertidur di samping makam Light yang dipenuhi bunga mawar. Light tetap ada di sisinya, menemaninya. Light akan tetap mencintainya, dan Light akan menunggu. Menunggu sampai saatnya ia mendengar kata cinta itu bisa diucapkan Beyond padanya.

Ya, Light akan menunggu. Menunggu sampai Beyond datang padanya, dan mereka akan kembali hidup dalam sebuah keabadian yang mereka jalani bersama.

"Light.." Nama itulah yang diigaukan Beyond dalam tidurnya, sampai sebuah belaian lembut membangunkannya. Belaian kasat mata yang hanya dapat dirasakan. Beyond memandang langit yang masih cerah, lalu tersenyum seakan ia melihal Light tersenyum padanya dari atas sana.

"Hmm. Light. Kau harus menunggu sampai aku bisa datang padamu. Dan saat itu aku akan menjadikanmu milikku, membuatmu memilikiku. Hanya aku dan kau." Bukan sebuah seringai yang sekarang menyertai kata-katanya. Namun sebuah senyuman lembut yang menjadi milik Light.

"Dan saat itu tiba, akan kukatakan perasaanku yang abadi padamu."

* * *

_**And when the skys begin to cloud  
About the moment when the sun comes out  
And you'll know the meaning 'cause I'll be right by your side  
And when the starlit sky starts to shine (Oh) like it's never shined before  
You'll know I miss you  
Yeah, and I miss you  
**_

(I miss you by Monkey Majik)

-** O W A R I -**

**A/N :**

AaRRRGGGHhhHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Selesai!!!!! Wakakakakaakkaakakakakak~ *lompat dari lantai 100*

Akhirnya.. setelah berkeliling kota dengan gajenya, setelah komputer saya ngambek sampe minta dihajar, dan setelah berjuang melawan sakit yang sempat membuat saya lemas selama berhari-hari *lebay*, saya bisa menyelesaikan chapter terakhir ini ..

YATTA! BANZAI!

Sebelumnya saya ingin minta maaf bagi yang meminta HAPPY ENDING. Jujur saja saya ini tidak bisa membuat happy ending! Hiks *nangis seember*

Ingin sekali saya membuat sebuah happy ending yang sweet, namun selalu GAGAL! Ahahahahahahha~ Jadi maaf ya jika endingnya tidak sesuai keinginan.

Terima kasih kepada semua pihak yang telah membantu saya dalam menyelesaikan cerita ini. Terima kasih kepada yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita ini, apalagi sampai memberi review, saran, kritik, dan sebagainya. Kepada MONKEY MAJIK dan ORANGE RANGE. Lagu-lagu kalian bernar-benar menjadi teman saya dalam menyelesaikan chapter ini. DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU, Minna – san! xDDDD

Seperti janji saya di awal chapter, saya akan membuat satu special chapter! Yaiii!*joged-joged gaje*

Kenapa buat special chapter? Karena jelas sampai akhir cerita Beyond belum menyatakan cintanya pada Light. Sabar ya Light.. *ditimpuk*

Jadi bagi yang mau baca ya silahkan.. hhohohoho

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak untuk semuanyaaaaaaaaaaa~

Arigatou Gozaimasu~

**-Ichimaru Akito-**


	5. End of The EndLast Love Letter

**Bertemu lagi dengan saya, Ichimaru Akito dalam 'DOLL (Last Chapter – End of The End) – Last Love Letter'. Nyahahahah~ *ditimpuk***

**Maaf karena chapter ini lama di publish. Sibuk sekolah ama lupa. Hehehe~**

**Sebelum memulai Last chapter dari cerita ini, saya mau membalas review dulu, terima kasih banyak untuk semua reviewnya! XD**

**Neko battler :**

Emang ntu tubuh baja! Ahahahahkk~

Woalah, sudah ada peningkatan dong?

Wakaka~ Sankyuu atas reviewnya, senpai! xD

**Orange Burst :**

Maunya endingnya yang kayak gimana?

Pasti ga rela sama endingnya ya? Saya juga kok.. *geplaked*.

Ini diupdate, sankyuu atas reviewnya~ xD

**VandLawlietKeehlJeevas (lagi-lagi namamu ga bisa muncul, gomen..) :**

Ini saya publish, hhehe..

Iya, nick nya eror kalo di tulis pake titik. Ilang terus. .

Sankyuu atas reviewnya~ xD

**Kuchiki Uchiha :**

Walah? Nangis? Maaf membuatmu menangis .. *kasi tissue*

Yang akhir chap yang ini. Nanti saya coba belajar bikin happy ending ya.

Sankyuu atas reviewnya~ xD

**Proto beyond schiffer :**

Wah! Oto! Tragis ya? *seperti yang kau bilang di fb*

Memang saya ga bisa bikin happy ending! Nyahahahah~

Sankyuu atas reviewnya~ xD

**Sora Tsubameki :**

Saya juga kasihan, hiks~ tapi cemburu juga .. *ditimpuk*

Wuahhh~ Sankyuu *terbang sampe kejedot genteng*, saya masih pemula. Hhehe~

Sankyuu atas reviewnya~ xD

**Rai2-chan :**

Sudah saya duga reaksimu bakal begitu! Ahahaha~

Gomen ga bisa nampilin happy ending ya sist, xDDD

Anggep aja chapter terakhir ini happy endingnya *maksa*

Sankyuu atas reviewnya~ xD

**Hinaruto Youichi :**

Woalah, banjir air mata! Kelelep ntar saya. Xp

Keren? Sakyuu *berbunga-bunga ria* akito-ichiito/ichiito sama aja kok ..

Sankyuu atas reviewnya~ xD

xxx

**DOLL (Last Chapter – End of The End)**

**Doll © Ichimaru Akito**

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata**

_**(Kaliman yang dicetak miring dan diberi efek tebal berarti surat yang ditulis Beyond untuk Light)**_

xxx

**Last Love Letter**

xxx

Beyond Birthday ..

Beyond terbaring lemah di atas sebuah taman kecil dengan rumput dan bunga yang ditata rapi serta sangat indah. Berbagai jenis bunga menghiasi tempat itu. Tak lupa sebuah buket mawar merah yang ada dalam genggaman pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu. Sekilas tempat indah itu memang tampak seperti sebuah taman kecil yang menghias halaman belakang rumah megah -yang tampak seperti istana- milik Beyond, namun jika diperhatikan dengan lebih teliti, tempat indah itu adalah sebuah makam. Makam seseorang yang sangat dicintai Beyond.

Makam Light ..

Kedua mata Beyond setengah terbuka menatap langit cerah yang mengatapinya saat ini, menampakkan warna merah darah yang bersinar karena terkena cahaya matahari. Ia menyeringai melihat langit cerah yang seakan tersenyum padanya. Seakan ada Light yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

Light ..

Tigabelas tahun telah berlalu sejak kepergiannya. Hari ini, tepat hari ini, tigabelas tahun yang lalu, Light menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di pelukan Beyond. Walaupun tigabelas tahun telah berlalu, namun sosok dan kedudukan Light di hati Beyond tidak berubah. Ia tetap mencintai Light, ia tetap merindukan boneka kesayangannya itu, ia tetap menunggu saatnya ia bisa bertemu Light lagi.

Dan ia tahu saat itu tidak akan lama lagi ..

"Light.." Beyond menggumam pelan, seringai di wajahnya telah terganti dengan sebuah senyuman tulus. "Aku akan bersamamu, sebentar lagi.." Ia tertawa kecil. Khayalannya melayang ke dimensi dimana ia dan Light akan bersama. Dan berbagai ingatan menyeruak muncul, ikut memenuhi pikirannya ketika satu tangannya menyentuh sebuah surat.

Surat cinta terakhir yang ia buat untuk orang yang telah memasung hatinya dalam keabadian ..

xxx

_**Light ..**_

_**Tigabelas tahun yang terasa sangat lama untukku. Hidup tanpamu, tanpa senyummu, tanpa tatapan tajammu, tanpa kata-kata ataupun sindiranmu. Entah mengapa semua terasa lebih berat dari biasanya. Entah mengapa semua terasa membosankan. **_

_**Light ..**_

_**Tigabelas tahun yang lalu, kau masih bisa melawanku.**_

_**Aku masih ingat saat kau meronta ketika pertama kali dibawa ke rumahku, dan jangan mengira aku tidak merasa kesal ketika kau diam saat aku datang. Mungkin harusnya kau tahu jika diriku -yang tersembunyi dibalik topeng seringai - setidaknya mengharapkan sebuah kata keluar dari bibirmu, walaupun hanya sebuah makian.**_

_**Aku juga masih ingat ketika aku harus memakai cara yang benar-benar kasar untuk membuatmu tunduk padaku, walaupun sebenarnya aku hanya ingin membuatmu menerimaku. Aku tahu aku membuatmu tidak dapat berjalan dengan benar setelah itu, tak lupa memar dan bekas merah yang menghiasi tubuhmu.**_

_**Tapi itu semua karena kau melawanku kan?**_

_**Light ..**_

_**Tigabelas tahun yang lalu, kau masih bisa membuatku merasa menjadi orang yang paling bahagia saat itu.**_

_**Aku masih ingat saat kau menurut padaku. Tidak lagi melawan setiap sentuhanku, malah kau membalas semua sentuhanku itu. Salah satu hal yang kunikmati darimu. **_

_**Dan aku tidak bisa berbohong jika aku memang menjadi orang yang paling bahagia saat kau menemaniku.**_

_**Light ..**_

_**Tiga belas tahun yang lalu, kau masih bisa membuatku menjadi orang yang sangat posesif.**_

_**Aku masih ingat ketika aku mengikutimu saat kau mengunjungi makam ibumu. Tentunya itu bukan karena aku berpikir kau akan pergi dariku, aku tidak sebodoh itu. Itu karena aku tidak ingin kau keluar tanpa diriku, sebuah sifat posesif yang hanya muncul untukmu.**_

_**Aku juga masih ingat kalau saat itu aku sangat marah. Marah karena Lawliet berani mendatangimu. Aku tahu ia tertarik padamu, aku tahu ia akan mengambilmu jika saat itu aku tidak menghentikannya, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Kau milikku, hanya milikku.**_

_**Jujur saja hal itu membuatku tidak rela jika orang lain menyentuhmu.**_

_**Light ..**_

_**Tiga belas tahun yang lalu, kau membuatku menyadari perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Setelah sebelumnya aku merasa sangat bersalah karena tidak bisa menghentikan orang lain yang membuatmu menderita.**_

_**Aku masih ingat saat aku mengetahui fakta yang menyakitkan dari Matt. Saat itu aku benar-benar panik. Terlebih saat aku mengetahui apa yang terjadi padamu. Sungguh itu membuatku merasa seperti tersayat ribuan pedang tajam. Sakit, sangat menyakitkan ketika aku melihatmu terikat tanpa busana. Saat aku menyadari sakit yang kau rasa saat Lawliet menyentuhmu.**_

_**Sungguh aku benar-benar ingin bersujud padamu untuk meminta maaf karena ketidakmampuanku untuk menjagamu. Maaf, Light ..**_

_**Aku mulai menyadari perasaan apa yang selama ini kusimpan untukmu ..**_

_**Dan sebuah akhir tragedi membuatku benar-benar menyadari arti dirimu untukku. Sebuah akhir tragedi yang membuat rasa bersalahku padamu berada dalam titik tertinggi. Aku benar-benar bersalah padamu.**_

_**Aku benar-benar bersalah ketika semua peluru itu menghantam tubuhmu yang menjadi perisai untukku. Aku tak akan berkata 'seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu.'. Tidak. Aku tidak akan berkata seperti itu, karena itu berarti aku tidak menghargai apa yang telah kau korbankan untuk menyelamatkanku.**_

_**Aku benar-benar bersalah ketika kau melemas dalam pelukanku. Ketika kau hembuskan nafas kehidupanmu untuk yang terakhir, sungguh rasa bersalah itu sangat mengikatku.**_

_**Tapi mungkin .. Itu adalah hukuman untukku, yang pernah menyakitimu, yang pernah membuatmu menderita, yang selalu berbohong padamu. Itu adalah hukuman karena aku tidak mengakui perasaanku padamu. Sebuah hukuman yang pantas untukku. **_

_**Dan saat itu aku berjanji aku akan mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya ketika aku bisa bertemu denganku lagi. Ketika aku bisa menyusulmu yang berada dalam dunia keabadian.**_

_**Aku berjanji, Light ..**_

xxx

Beyond masih menatap langit cerah yang dihiasi gumpalan awan putih cantik yang menjelma dalam berbagai bentuk. Matanya terasa semakin sulit untuk tetap dapat melihat dunia dihadapannya. Kemampuan bernafasnya seakan mulai menghilang. Tubuh sempurnanya dijalari mati rasa dan sulit untuk digerakkan.

Beyond tahu ..

Waktunya telah tiba. Ia akan bertemu Light sebentar lagi, seiring dengan waktu hidupnya yang semakin menipis.

"Haah..Light.._arigatou gozaimasu_*..aku akan betemu dengan mu." Nafasnya semakin tercekat, pandangannya menggelap, dan tubuhnya melemas. "Akan kukatakan perasaanku padamu..haah..dan kau harus membaca surat ini." Ia menaruh surat itu di atas dadanya, kemudian menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di atas surat itu.

Dan kedua mata merah darah itu pun menutup untuk selamanya tepat setelah menyambut uluran tangan dari sosok pemuda tampan berambut coklat yang menjemputnya. Sosok yang sangat dicintainya. Sosok Light yang tersenyum menyambut Beyond yang telah datang padanya..

"Light.._aishiteru yo_*.." Ucapnya ketika melihat sosok Light yang tersenyum lembut padanya. "_Aishiteru, aishiteru, aishiteru yo_.. Light.." Beyond hanya mampu menatap kedua mata Light yang yang menatap mata merah darahnya dengan lembut.

"_Aishiteru mo_*, Beyond."

Dan di sebuah taman kecil dengan rumput dan bunga yang indah, sebuah tubuh tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan tenang. Senyum lembut terlukis di wajahnya yang tampak seperti orang yang sedang tidur.

Di dadanya terdapat sebuah kertas yang nampak seperti sebuah surat. Namun kertas itu kosong. Tak penuh dengan tinta perangkai kata-kata seperti beberapa saat sebelumnya.

Nampaknya Beyond tidak meninggalkan surat cinta terakhir yang dibuatnya untuk Light di dunia. Ia membawanya, membawa semua kata-kata untuk Light itu ke dalam dunia keabadian.

xxx

**SPECIAL CHAPTER -end-**

xxx

A/N:

Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf karena lupa menyertakan foot note untuk arti dari kata-kata bahasa jepang yang tertulis di chapter sebelumnya. xDDD

Saya tulis sekalian saja di sini, hhehe.

* Nakanaide: Jangan menangis

* Aishiteru: Aku mencintaimu

* Gomen ne: Maaf

* Hontou ni gomenasai: Aku benar-benar minta maaf

* Arigatou gozaimasu: Terima Kasih

* Aishiteru mo: Aku mencintaimu juga

Baiklahhhhh ..

Selesai sudah cerita doll ini. Benar-benar selesai kali ini. Special chapter ini memang sepenuhnya dari sisi Beyond, karena selama cerita doll saya selalu menceritakannya dari sisi Light.

Di special chapter yang sangat pendek ini juga akhirnya Beyond menyatakan cintanya pada Light. huaaaaaaaaaaa~ jujur saya sangat iri .. T____T

Heran juga kenapa tuh surat bisa kosong .. nyahahahahahah~ xp

Dan ternyata saya membuat Beyond jadi gombal, ahahahhaha *digaplok*

Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau membaca cerita saya, apalagi mereview. Saya benar-benar senang sekali .. xDDD

DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU

Sampai bertemu di cerita saya yang lain~

-**Ichimaru Akito-**


End file.
